starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Mutators
Mutators are a feature of Co-op Missions that were introduced in patch 3.3 Overview Mutators are special conditions that bring additional challenge and diversity to existing Co-op Missions. Mutators can vary wildly, from having to fight a completely cloaked army, to dodging lava erupting from the ground. Mutators vary on a weekly basis. Each week, players have the chance to take on a Weekly Mutation where several Mutators are applied to a Co-op Mission. The mutation will be available for seven days with a break before the next one begins. Difficulty levels can still be selected, as can normal Co-op Missions, with the ability to toggle between the two modes.2016-05-09, Legacy of the Void Patch 3.3: New Co-op Content and Features . YouTube, accessed on 2015-05-09 A player must have reached level 5 with their co-op commander before they can test the mutators. Bounties If players complete the weekly mutation, they will be awarded a tiered XP "bounty" bonus based on the difficulty level selected. Completing a weekly mutation on a higher difficulty level will award the cumulative sum of all XP bonuses up to that level. For example, completing the weekly mutation on Hard will award the sum XP bonus of Casual + Normal + Hard.2016-05-16, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void 3.3.0 Patch Notes. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-05-18 List of Mutators Current Mutation ;Survival of the Fittest Sgt. Hammer's Fortress is under siege. Determined to shatter its defenses, Amon shielding his minions from damage and resurrecting them in entirely new bodies upon death. Do whatever it takes to stop their assault. This mutation applies to "Void Thrashing." *'Transmutation:' Enemy units have a chance to transform into more powerful units whenever they deal damage. *'Barrier:' Enemy units gain a temporary shield upon the first time they take damage. Custom Mutations With the arrival of Patch 3.6, players will be able to implement custom mutations. Players can implement up to ten different mutators to a single mission. To implement these mutations, players will need a commander of at least level 5, and be in a party with another player. A Co-op chat channel will come up when browsing Co-op missions to expedite the process. The following mutations are available for selection: *'Aggressive Deployment': Additional enemy units are periodically deployed onto the battlefield. *'Alien Incubation': All enemy units spawn broodlings upon death. *'Avenger': Enemy units gain increased attack speed, armor, and life when nearby enemy units die. *'Barrier': Enemy units gain a temporary shield upon the first time they take damage. *'Blizzard': Storm clouds move across the map, damaging and freezing player units in their path. *'Concussive Attacks': *'Darkness': The fog of war is replaced with pure darkness and the mission’s objectives are hidden from the mini-map. Players won’t know where the trains are or where attacks are coming from. *'Evasive Maneuvers': Enemy units teleport a short distance away upon taking damage. *'Fear': Player units will occasionally stop attacking and run around in fear of taking damage. *'Going Nuclear': Nukes are launched at random throughout the map. *'Laser Drill' - An enemy Drakken laser drill constantly attacks player units within enemy vision. *'Lava Burst': Lava periodically bursts from the ground at random locations and deals damage to player air and ground units. *'Long Range' - Enemy units and structures have increased weapon and vision range. *'Micro Transactions': Giving commands to your units costs resources based on the unit's cost. *'Mineral Shield': Mineral clusters at player bases are periodically encased in a shield which must be destroyed for gathering to continue. *'Missile Command': Endless missile bombardments target your structures and must be shot down throughout the mission. *'Mutually Assured Destruction': Enemy Hybrid units detonate a Nuke upon death. *'Orbital Strike': Enemy Orbital Strikes are periodically fired throughout the map. *'Outbreak': Continuous waves of the infested horde march against the commanders' bases. *'Photon Overload': All enemy structures attack nearby hostile units. *'Polarity': Each enemy unit is immune to either your units or your ally's units. *'Power Overwhelming': All enemy units have energy and use random abilities. *'Purifier Beam': An enemy Purifier Beam moves across the map toward nearby player units. *'Random' - A mutation is randomly assigned. *'Scorched Earth': Enemy units set the terrain on fire upon death. *'Self Destruction': Enemy units explode and deal damage to friendly player units upon death. *'Shortsighted' - Player units and structures have reduced vision range. *'Slim Pickings': Player worker units gather resources at a reduced rate, but resource pickups spawn throughout the map. *'Speed Freaks': The enemy moves faster than any unit a player has at their disposal. *'Temporal Field': Enemy Temporal Fields are periodically deployed throughout the map. *'Time Warp': Enemy Time Warps are periodically deployed throughout the map. *'Transmutation': Enemy units have a chance to transform into more powerful units whenever they deal damage. *'Twister': Tornadoes move across the map, damaging and knocking back player units in their path. *'Vertigo': Your camera randomly changes positions. *'Void Rifts': Void Rifts periodically appear in random locations and spawn enemy units until destroyed. *'Walking Infested': Every enemy commanders destroy will spawn infested terrans. The more life a unit has, the more infested will rise from it's corpse. *'We Move Unseen': All enemy units are permanently cloaked.2016-09-01, Patch 3.6 Preview: Custom Mutators. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-09-05 Previous Mutations References Category:Co-op Missions Category:Gameplay